Gravity
by Mushroom-ness
Summary: They'll pull each other down in the end of things. [50 sentences. Hannibal/Will. hannigraham.]


**1. Prologue**

This was all before: before the spider invited the fly into his parlour, before the cat toyed with the mouse, before the lamb lay with the lion only to be eviscerated.

**2. Dice**

Everything is up to chance, love and life and death.

**3. Doubt**

Hannibal only wants the best for him (the dark tells Will otherwise).

**4. Pose**

_"Draw me like one of your French girls."_

**5. Tell me**

"What are your lonely nights made of?"

**6. Scream**

They lie to each other about the nightmares.

**7. Touched**

Lips slick, like oil, heat, and sensation, lots of sensation.

**8. Suspect**

"Dr. Hannibal Lecter, you are under arrest!"

**9. Alien**

They are different, strange, to everyone around them and sometimes even to each other.

**10. Eve**

Bright red and beautiful, bloody temptation, forbidden thing in the back of their minds.

**11. Stay**

"You're my paddle, _I need you_, I-I can't just let you _leave me like that_."

**12. Meet again**

"Hello, Dr. Lecter, it's been a long time."

**13. Reality under the sun**

And the moon will fade, and the sun will rise, and Will's thirst for blood is but a dream.

**14. Gravity**

They'll pull each other down in the end of things.

**15. White out**

Frozen like his heart, numb like his mind.

**16. A vision**

There is a massacre to be had, and Will is his guest of honor.

**17. Tonight**

"If you're not too busy, can I, uh, drop by or something?"

**18. Crazy about you**

Blue eyes, pale skin, Hannibal's forgotten how to breathe.

**19. Imitation love**

There are moments when Will looks at the sky, takes in the blueness of it, and wonders if Hannibal Lecter isn't just a beautiful hallucination.

**20. Sincerely yours**

_"I think of you often."_

**21. Melody**

He never knew Will could play the guitar.

**22. Chaos**

"The Chesapeake Ripper is an artist," Will tells Jack.

**23. Promise**

Will clings to him, grip like vice, mouth hot and wet and metallic.

**24. Sacrifice**

"Tell me the stories of your scars, Dr. Lecter."

**25. Two for tragedy**

Misery loves company and of course they belong together, it can never be any other way.

**26. Wanderlust**

"Where do you propose we drive off to?"

"I don't know, I don't care, just get me away from Jack."

**27. The crying game**

"Who's Mischa?"

**28. At the bottom of everything**

Like Alice who fell down the rabbit-hole, slow and chaotic and broken.

**29. Clocks**

Heartbeats counting down the seconds, like a ticking time bomb.

**30. Daylight**

Together they'll fade, burn like dying stars and supernovas.

**31. Warning sign**

He should have known better.

**32. A rush of blood to the head**

Impulse and instinct, a quick pull on his lapels, warmth, breathing and silence in the dim light of his kitchen (they will never be the same again).

**33. Heavy**

Hannibal was _way stronger_ than he looked.

**34. Shine**

Sweat on Will's forehead and grease on his hands, a hot summer day that Hannibal is oddly _enjoying_.

**35. Run**

Who's afraid of the big bad wolf?

**36. Precious declaration**

Bev almost made him choke on his coffee with "Hey Will, when are you and Hannibal getting married? Or are you going to adopt Abigail first?"

**37. The world I know**

"It's like acid is being poured into my brain and all I can think of is you."

**38. Next homecoming**

"It's been seven years."

**39. Listen**

There is music in the sound of choking screams and ripping faces, Hannibal will make sure that Will develops a taste for it.

**40. Join me in death**

"I'm not really one for dancing, Dr. Lecter."

"Then allow me teach you, the macabre is very easy to learn."

**41. Razorblade kiss**

His smile is shark like and wolfish, Will wonders if he'll cut himself kissing it.

**42. Resurrection**

_"Am I alive?" _

**43. One last time**

They keep lying and promising themselves things, then they go right back to destroying each other.

**44. We might as well be strangers**

They lie down next to each other in the dark, listening to the patterns of each other's breathing, wondering about the ideas that make the man and if they really know each other in reality.

**45. Your eyes open**

"Maybe you're nothing but a dream and I've spent my entire life sleepwalking, maybe I'm not real either and we're just characters in an old book, or maybe I'm real and you're real and I really am confessing something weird like love."

**46. Can't stop now**

They were already falling when they decided they needed to fly instead.

**47. I was never born**

"I've been dead a long time, Will."

**48. Change your mind**

"What happened to you?"

"I met you."

**49. Midnight show**

Dr. Hannibal Lecter has just been acquainted with the side of Will Graham that speaks excellent French.

**50. Epilogue **

The two of them will never die.


End file.
